A Special Kind Of Family
by Pricat
Summary: Janice and Sam get married and become parents but life becomes an adventure with working on Up Late With Piggy to raising two little eaglet's, things are not dull
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I am shipping Janice/Sam as they're awesome but I couldn't help myself plus the idea for this story has been in my head all day but also been imagining about Janice giving birth to baby Eagles.**

 **In this first chapter, Janice and Sam are getting married and it's a very good day for them**

* * *

It was December plus both Janice and Sam after many dates had decided to get married which stunned Kermit and the others especially the Electric Mayhem but we're happy for Janice plus happy that Sam was getting married to her, plus she could help Sam relax because the others were planning a party and hadn't told said eagle because he would freak since he wasn't a party person.

Oxford the dressmaker and fashion co-ordinantor had made Janice a beauitful wedding dress and had made Sam a handsome tux complete with a star spangled bow tie knowing these two were very special hoping Sam wouldn't get. Cold feet at the altar makimg Kermit sigh, because Sam had made him the best man or frog.

"Hey, the wedding at the Tower of London was different plus Janice and Sam really like each other." Kermit told him as Oxford sighed because he knew Sam as they were cousins so maybe Kermit was right, going to the church.

* * *

Later that night at Rowlf's they were partying plus having another karaoke night makimg both Janice and Sam giggly because that karaoke night there when Ed Helms had invited himself, was when sparks had flown between them so we're singing a duet which impressed them because Sam was shy when it came to singing, but he and Janice were singing We Built This City plus Janice was playing her guitar.

"She still got it,code spite getting hitched." Zoot said as Dr Teeth agreed.

They were having fun together plus many, many toasts were made but Kermit sighed because Piggy was being a bit mean in her toast seeing both Janice and Sam sigh knowing the pig would pull something like that but ignoring it, seeing the huge wedding cake with cake toppers.

"Wow, it looks amazing!" Janice said as Sam chuckled at this.

He saw rainbow coloured frosting on the cake making him and Janice smile because their new lives were beginning making the others understand especially the Electric Mayhem because Janice was still part of Tne band but maybe she could get Sam to play guitar

"Maybe, maybe not." Janice told them.


	2. Giving A Special Gift

**A/N**

 **Here's more but hope you guys like.**

 **It's a few months later but Janice gives birth to baby Eagles which makes Sam happy.**

* * *

It was a few months later but Janice and Sam were enjoying married life, still working on Up Late With Piggy but Janice was still playing in the Electric Maybem which made her band mates happy but they and Sam noticed changes in her meaning she had a surprise for them and her husband.

Sam was surprised that Janice was pregnant which made the blue feathered male happy hugging her making her giggle knowing that he was excited about being a father.

"Yes, but the others don't know yet okay?" Janice said.

That made a playful smirk grow on Sam's beak at her words making Janice chuckle at her husband.

* * *

A month later the others were curious because Janice had been having food cravings and big as a house making the rest of Tne Electric Mayhem surprised but proud that she was gonna be a Mom seeing her whimper.

"I think my kids are coming, go get Sam!" Janice said as Zoot found said eagle in the break room but underdtood rushing there helping Janice into the bus the band hung out in driving it to the hospital but Sam was keeping Janice calm.

At the County General hospital, the band and Sam were in Tne waiting room but Dr Teeth was noticing Sam trying to stay calm.

"Hey, every guy gets nervous finding out they're gonna be a dad but Jan is gonna be an awesome Mom." he told him.

"Yes, but things will be okay as I have been a father before." Sam admitted making them see as it was going to be a long wait making Sam worry.

"You guys should get back, before the show starts." Sam told them.

They nodded but we're hoping to hear any news later but around sunrise he heard the sound of infants crying entering the room seeing Janice cradling two infant Eagles impressing Sam.

"Yes, we are the parents of fraternal twins." Janice told him.

Sam saw that one of their daughters was a golden feathered eaglet and Tne other one looked like him but both wrapped a tiny finger claw around his melting his heart

"They're saying hey, just like I did lol." Janice told him.

"Hey to you guys as I'm your daddy and been waiting to meet you guys." Sam told tnem making Janice smile.

"Yep, we're gonna be a good family." Janice told him.


	3. Check Up

"Hey, that tickles!" Sam said to both his and Janice's infant daughters Jane and June Eagle as both baby Eagles were playing with their dad whi,e Janice was at Tne studio with the others which was something they'd talked about, a few nights ago.

He was seeing both eagle infants happy since Janice had changed their diapers a while ago before she had left and after she'd left they hadn't cried or gotten upset which was good guessing they were laid back like Tneir motner.

He was seeing it was ten at night meaning Up Late With Piggy would be on soon but both infants wouldn't understand any of it until they were older seeing both infants try to get on the couch using their finger claws and talons getting up.

"Aw my little geniuses figured out how to get onto the couch by themselves!" Sam said seeing them smile which was very cute seeing them o his lap yawning because they slept on and off like all babies making Sam smile.

"And Kermit thought I couldn't handle two infants on my own." he muttered yawning zoning off snoring softly.

When Janice got home, she couldn't he,p but smile seeing Sam with Jane and June on his lap taking a photo on her phone seeing Sam wake up wondering how things were.

* * *

That next morning both Janice and Sam were sleepy from being up late but it was worth it because their little ones needed them since they didn't know how to sleep during the night, but they would learn and looking forward to being a family seeing both Jane and June up but very happy which made both parents happy.

"Aw, good morning to you too guys." Janice said as she was putting them in their double high chair but both infants were loving it being able to see the whole kitchen making Sam chuckle drinking coffee.

He and Janice were feeding them baby food which they were loving plus their first check up was today which involved shots which Sam was dreading knowing his little ones would cry which was something any parent hated hearing.

"Sammy you worry too much plus you thought they would be upset when I left to go to the studio and they were fine, remember?" Janice assured him kissing him.

"Yes, you have a point." Sam replied as they were leaving to go to the doctors but had diaper bags leaving the house but Sam was bracing himself for upset infants

At the doctors, both Jane and June were okay with check ups until Tne doctor gave them their shots as both infants were crying.

"Aww, it's okay guys, it only hurts a little." Sam said cuddling Jane while Janice was cuddling June but giving eagle kisses calmed them.

"Sorry about that, they just were not used to shots." Janice said but she'd been a little sad hearing her kids upset by getting shots making Sam underdtand because she was happy knowing that she needed cuddles too.

"Aww, you guys weren't Tne only ones who needed cuddles, your Mommy does too." Sam said to both Jane and June making Janice smi,e a little after that.

"Thanks guys, but let's go to Tne studio okay?" she said making both eagle infants excited making Sam chuckle at this.


	4. Running Wild

At the studio Janice was hanging out with Tne Electric Mayhem but Sam had put Jane and June in a play pen so they could play while they were busy unaware both infant Eagles were curious so now they knew how to climb, they were able to break out with ease Pkus wanted to see where their dad was because they couldn't find their Mom.

"Maybe daddy's in there, Jane." June said pointing to Tne door of Tne meeting room which was open.

Both baby Eagles crawled in but were under the table imagining they were in a cave unaware their uncles were stunned hearing giggles from under the table as Sam chuckled seeing his kids.

"Aw, my sneaky little ones got out of their play pen!" he said getting under the table with them.

"Aww, this is cute!" Gonzo said as Sam blushed.

He was cuddling both Jane and June because he hoped Janice wasn't freaked out going to check on them and see they were gone singing Do You Wanna Build A Snowman since they liked watching Frozen with him.

"Aww, this is too cute, plus Sam singing is rare." Kermit told them.

* * *

Later that afternoon while his daughters were sleeping, Sam was home with them while Janice was at the store getting groceries and he was fixing lunch for himself makimg peanut butter and jelly for himself.

He was seeing Jane and June still asleep but he was making them milk for when they woke up humming Let It Go smirking hoping that Janice was okay getting groceries drinking coffee hoping Oxford was okay, back at the studio because Piggy might be mean to him texting his cousin.

He got a text from Oxford saying he was enjoying s frappe with a pump of caramel making Sam smile because he knew Oxford loved that especially if the coffee guy pumped it slow.

He saw Jane and June awake but feeding them milk but giving cuddles since they loved his cuddles humming


	5. Going On Vacation

Janice and Sam were encouraging both their kids to take their first steps plus they were going to Hawali for vacation plus were teaching Jane and June Hawalian words since they had said their first words a few days ago, which made both Janice and Sam happy because they were growing up Pkus Sam had played them Hawalian music whi,e they slept which made them sleepy.

Plus both Janice and Sam had gotten their kids passports but they were excited because it meant their first flight ride and Sam knew they would be good baby Eagles plus he'd loaded Frozen onto his iPad just in case along with Hawalian music.

"Yes, because they won't be crying like normal babies." Janice said.

Sam nodded knowing Hawali was a magical place but laid back so was excited to show their little ones

* * *

They were packing a few days later but we're excited about going to Hawali tomorrow plus they were ordering pizza for dinner plus Jane and June were drinking pineapple juice which they loved, after Sam introduced them to it because they loved it playing with toys so we're excited

They were enjoying things plus that night Sam was singing Aloha Oe to both Jane and June that night at bedtime soothing them to sleep kissing their heads leaving them to sleep joining Janice in bed after they were done packing plus they would be getting up early

The next morning they were in the car plus Jane and June were asleep in their car seats making Sam smile.

On the plane both Jane and June were curious as it took off giggling clapping their finger claws making Sam giggle.

"Aw, my little adventure seekers are very excited to go on vacation." he said.

"Yes, dada." Jane said as her sister nodded.

Janice could not help but smile at her little star beams because they were being cute and adorable plus they weren't crying and bugging other people on the plane but they were asleep while cuddlimg their favourite stuffed Eagles and cuddlimg their dad

The plane then landed at Honolulu as Sam was carrying Jane while Janice was carrying June as they left feelijg the peace of Hawali putting flowers on Janice's hair along with Jane and June's hair feathers makimg Janice smile.


	6. Snow Playtime

Jane and June were excited waking up seeing snow everywhere after waking up wanting to show their parents getting up from their toddler beds in their room running out of there down the hall to their parent's room, hearing snores as it was Sam snoring like a near making both toddler Eagles giggle softly covering their beaks trying not to wake their parents up.

They were jumping on the bed since it made the best bounce house ever for little Eagles but Janice smirked seeing their daughters there feeling the house was cold looking out the window after Jube painted a finger claw, making her smirk knowing her daughter's wanted to go right now and pkay outside in the snow.

She shook Sam awake gently with Jane and June's help hearing the blue feathered male yawn making them giggle seeing him sit up rubbing his eyes and smirked seeing his wife and daughters.

"Daddy, snow!" Jane said making him smirk knowing they liked snow despite never playing in it before cuddling them making Janice smile feeling very good energy in the room making Sam chuckle.

"We need to have breakfast first, and bundle up then we can play in the snow okay?" he to,d both Jane and June going downstairs.

They were feeding their little ones oatmeal with honey but both toddler Eagles were loving it plus after eating, Sam was bundling them up in beanie hats to cover their fluffy feathered heads along with their sensitive ears like their dad along with jackets and scarves but both toddlers were excited.

"Snow, snow!" they both said making both Janice and Sam giggle because it was so cute plus Janice had made them toe-dye beanie hats making Sam smirk.

* * *

Sam chuckled throwing snowballs as he'd taught Jane and Jube to make them so they were being goofballs in the snow making Janice smile because she liked having family time in the snow, even it was cold taking photos to preserve the memories seeing Jane and June building Tneir first snow man.

Sam chuckled helping but noticed it was getting colder out and he didn't want his kids getting colds seeing Janice dance in the snow as snow fell on her long hair.

"C'mon we need to go inside, because it's getting colder to the point you might get sick which Mommy and I don't want to happen." Sam to,d them hearing Janice sneeze making him worry along with Jane and June.

"Let's get Mommy inside, okay?" Sam said.

He was carrying Janice to the couch seeing her sneeze and cough making Jane and June understand after their dad explained that their Mom had the cold but would get better after a lot of rest and medicine with cuddles


	7. Flying Games

"Maybe now they're three, we should put them in school as they're ready to learn." Sam heard Janice say making him smirk knowing both Jane and June were different like Jane was shy but June was brave like learning to fly, and being able to but Jane coukdn't like him.

"Yes, but some kids might be mean to them." Sam told her hearing giggles making him curious seeing June flying but holding Jane carefully so she could feel what flying was like.

"Again, June!" Jane said making Sam chuckle seeing it was bedtime making both eaglet's annoyed.

"You need your sleep to grow big and strong, plus you guys will be going to school and make friends with others your age." Sam told them making them excited and on his lap listening to a story.

"Dad, you think Jane can fly sometime, like me?" June asked.

"She's more like me, and I don't which is not wrong, some Eagles can't but I guess you want your sister to fly too?" Sam said seeing June nod.

"It's good to be different, remember?" Sam said nodding kissing her and Jane goodnight going back to his and Janice's room.

Sam was telling her what their little ones had been doing which made her smile.

* * *

The next day both Janice and Sam were at the studio with Jane and June plus it was a few days before they were starting school which they were happy about but Jane wanted to go flying, making June unsure.

"I don't know Janey, because Dad said My wings are still growing." June said because she didn't want to get hurt or get Jane hurt.

Sam saw Jane upset getting her to explain.

"June has a point, as she can only fly for a short while because they're still growing and if she flies too much, she might tire herself out." Sam explained.

"Well maybe a little, since we have naptime later." June said seeing Jane hug her making her giggle as Sam was going to join their uncles.

Botj eagle siblings were having fun flying around making the adults stunned but Jane laughed.

Before naptime, June was getting sleepy landing on her taloned feet rubbing her eyes.

"You okay, June?" Jane asked hearing June yawn walking over to the bean bag chairs they normally slept in at nap time sucking her thumb claw making Jane smile along with Sam.

"Aw, I guess all the flying wiped your sister out." Sam said to her making her nod.

She kissed her sister's blue feathered head like how their dad did that making him smile because it was cute seeing her sleepy but he put her on her naptime chair kissing her golden feathered head seeing her out like a light hoping Carl didn't wake them up with all his yelling

"They're taking their nap right now, plus flying made June very sleepy." Sam told Janice plus they were getting snacks for their kids but Sam kept checking on them.

Jane saw her sister still sleeping a bit more but waking up rubbing her eyes feeling ready to play.


	8. Starting School

It was the evening before Jane and June were starting pre-school and while Janice was at Tne studio with the Electric Maybem since Up Late with Piggy was to air in a hour, Sam was running after Jane and June pkaying since he wanted to have fun with tnem plus they'd had pizza for dinner so we're having a blast despite Tne fact they were starting school in the morning.

He saw that it was late p,us Jane and June were sleepy despite being in pyjamas taking them to their room after they'd brushed their teeth and went to the bathroom so was reading to tnem.

After they'd fallen asleep, he went downstairs to watch Up Late with Piggy hoping tomorrow which was Jane and June's first day of school would go okay because he and Janice were very protective of Tneir little star beams.

Later that night Janice came back seeing Sam asleep on Tne couch guessing he'd fallen asleep while watching the show and waiting for her to get home plus knew Jane and June were asleep in bed which was good.

"Hey sweetie, let's go to bed as we need our rest." Janice said seeing Sam awake smirking going upstairs to Tneir room.

* * *

The next morning both Jane and June were awake but dressed tnemselves which made both Janice and Sam happy seeing both female eagle kids giggle.

"Aw, my little star beams are probably excited about school, right?" Janice asked seeing both Jane and June nod drinking juice but eating up since breakfast was the most important meal of the day like their dad said.

"Yep, and we might make new friends." Jane said seeing June nod since being like her dad, she got shy even though Janice made him brave so maybe Jane could help her sister be brave.

"C'mon guys, it's time to go p,us after school we can have fun." Janice said as they were leaving Tne house after Jane and June grabbed their stuff but we're in the car making Sam sigh since he was driving as the radio was on.

Jane and June were looking out Tne window but excited as they arrived at school making both Janice and Sam chuckle.

"Go have a fun day, but we'll pick you guys up at three okay?" Sam said seeing both"We his little ones hug him and Jamice running off to play.

"We should get going, Ojay?" Janice said as she and Sam left but would be back later to puckJane and June up.


	9. Admitting A Mistake

Jane and June were playing dress up in their parents room, especially with the jewellery in Janice's jewellery box since being female eaglet's they loved dress up, but one of Tne bracelets June had tried on had broken making Tne blue feathered eagle female scared, making June concerned because it had been an accident.

"Maybe we should tell daddy, because he might be able to fix it." Jane told her sister knowing June got anxious like Tneir dad.

"If Mommy finds out, she might not let us play with this stuff again!" June said feeling her go,den feathered twin sister hug her.

"Daddy might know how to help, remember?" Jane said seeing June nod scooping up Tne broken bracelet going out of the room finding their dad who was fixing lunch.

Sam underdtood after they showed him and told him but he understood that it had been an accident."I

"Will Mommy be mad, and not let us play dress up in your room?" June asked making Sam hug her.

"Mommy won't be mad because it was an accident plus Dudley can fix it." Sam said which eased June a little.

"I didn't know Dudley who is Aunt Piggy's clothes fixer upper guy could fix bracelets." June said making Sam chuckle especially hearing them say that Dudley loomed lime a prince from one of Tneir storyboojs.

"Yes he mind of does but he might be able to fix the bracelet." Sam told them as they were eating lunch makimg Jane and June happy that it could be fixed and their Mom wouldn't be mad because it was just an accident.

They were going to the studio but Janice understood after June admitted what she had done making her chuckle because she knew it was an accident so knew that Dudley could fix it, seeing both Jane and June sleepy meaning nap time

* * *

Dudley was surprised after Janice showed him the bracelet that June had accidentally broke but she wasn't mad at June because it had been an accident plus June had explained to Sam how it got broke which Dudley found adorable because he had done that at Jane and June's age, making Sam smirk.

"Yes, we let them play dress up with some of our c,others and some of Janice's hats and jewellery." Sam said making Dudley chuckle being the fashion lover he was.

"You're raising tbem right, but I can fix it plus June didn't break it too badly." Dudley replied making Janice smirk knowing June would be happy after she and Nuhe woke up from their nap which they always took in the afternoon.

"It's fine, plus all little girls love dress up trust me." Dudley said making her smile because it was true going to check on her daughters hearing loud snoring knowing it was June because she snored like Sam while Jane didn't makimg Janice smirk guessing June had been flying and taking Jane for rides.

"Aww, we should let them finish their nap or they will be cranky." Sam whispered but was fixing his little ones a snack for when his kids woke up knowing June would be happy hearing that Dudley was fixing the bracelet she had accidentally broken.

* * *

A/N

Aww, here's more of Janice and Sam along with their adorable kids because I like writing about tnem p,us I got inspiration from something that happened involving one of my favourite bracelets.

While playing dress up in Tneir parents room, June accidentally breaks one of Janice's bracelets and afraid to ask for help but Jane and Tneir dad can help along with Dudley


	10. TakijgbCare Of Their Sick Dad

Janice was in the kitchen making soup a few days later since Sam had caught a cold and it meant bed rest plus she was hoping Jane and June wouldn't catch Tne germs p,us she had to pick them up from school because their class were on afield trip today, knowing they would tell her all about it pouring the soup into a bowl going to her and Sam's room hearing sneezes making her understand.

"Aw you still feel sick, eh?" she asked seeing Sam nod blowing his beak with a tissue making her understand seeing him drink soup.

"I bet our star beams are having fun but you up to watching them, while I'm out at the studio later?" Janice asked seeing him nod which made her relieved.

"Yes as I am their father, despite being sick right now besides everything will be okay." he replied coughing up a storm feeling her rub his blue feathered back realising it was soon time to go pick Jane and June from school.

Jane and June were understanding their dad was sick but telling their Mom about their day mamimg Janice giggle because they were so sweet knowing they would cheer their father up because he needed it

* * *

"Aww, Daddy is pretty sick but we can help him feel better." Jane said to June as they were in their room after dinner and in pyjamas because they'd had a bath.

"But we're not doctors, just little kids remember?" June said making Jane determined putting on a lab coat making June smile doing the same since they had dress up clothes in their room.

"Who said that just because we're little, means we can't do things like make our dad feel better or scare the germs away?" Jane said sounding like their dad making June giggle

"You have a point there, as daddy needs us." she said but they were leaving their room surprised their dad was out of bed which wasn't good tugging on his blue feathered leg making Sam underdtand they were worrying about him.

"Aw, I think it's sweet you guys are trying to help me you know-" Sam said sneezing like crazy making both Jane and June giggle at this because it was funny.

"You should lie down, as you're sick." June said seeing him lie down on the couch as Jane was wrapping a blanket around him seeing him sleepy but lying down making both Jane and Mune smile knowing he needed an nap.

Later when Janice came home, she found Sam asleep on the couch a,ong with Jane and June guessing they hadn't had dinner so was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches which made both Jane and June happy making Janice smile leading Sam to their room.

The next few days Sam was beginning to feel better which relieved Jane and June a,ong with Janice because it was better that he was better.

* * *

A/N

Here's more as I had more ideas, plus I like writing stuff like this.

In this chapter, Jane and Jube are helping their dad feel better as he caught a bad cold so can help him feel better even though Janice doesn't want them to get sick.


	11. Feeling Guilty

"Aww, our star beams aren't doing so hot since daddy gave them his germs but they'll get better." Janice said to Floyd as she was explaining why Jane and June weren't at the studio since it was the weekend.

Sam had gotten better thanks to Jane and June playing doctors and Janice but Sam had shared his germs with Jane and June which was why they were dosed up plus had missed a field trip they'd both been looking forward to.

"Aww, but I bet Sam is helping them feel better which is why he ain't here right?" Dr Teeth asked seeing her nod while she was strumming her guitar Pkaying a certain song that Jane and June loved which she sang when both eagle females could not sleep.

It made the long blonde haired guitarist of the Electric Mayhem smile knowing Piggy needed them for her show wanting to be at home, taking care of her little ones along with Sam because they were a very quirky family plus her aura didn't feel it's perky, sunny side up way it normally did.

"Hey Janice you okay, why numbed?" Dr Teeth asked sensing how her aura was in a funk, seeing Janice sigh whipping out her phone which was in a tie- dye phone case seeing texts from Sam making her smile.

"Sorry if I'm not myself because I feel bad because my little star beams are sick with a bad cold, while I'm here when they and Sam need me." Janice said wiping a tear away which surprised.

"Whoa, Tne universe woukdn't be mad if you went home to take care of Jane and June since you're a Mom too." Floyd said seeing Janice nod going but woukd be back for Tne show making them nod which made Janice relieved knowing her kids needed her plus happy they understood.

* * *

Sam smiled seeing both Jane and June asleep on the couch as they were in a blanket but he felt bad for sharing his germs because his and Janice's little Eagles had been helping him feel better when he'd been sick which had been very sweet, plus he had taken them to the doctor which had been fun with two three year olds who were in pre school hearing the front door open.

He was seeing Janice there hugging him making him guess she had been worrying about Jane and June seeing her nod feeling their feathered heads as they were red hot, making her frown making Sam underdtand.

"Tne doc says they have a bad cold, and prescribed medicine along with rest you know?" Sam told her making her sigh making Sam wonder what was wrong listening to his cosmic wife explain that she felt bad she wasn't helping Jane and June

"But it's fine, because you and I take turns looking after them plus they know Mommy and daddy have to work or take turns being with them and hope Piggy knows." Sam assured her running a finger claw through her long blonde hair which was helping.

She was drinking herbal tea which was soothing her mood especially seeing her daughter's awake wondering if she was okay sounding pretty dosed up which melted Janice's heart.

"I left, because I was feeling like a bad Mom, since you guys are dosed up." Janice said after June asked making Sam smirk knowing that it was just natural instincts for a mother when her kids were hurt or sick.

Later Janice returned to the studio making the rest of the Electric Mayhem happy but relieved she was here seeing her nod.

"Yes, as Sam assured me that it was okay because he is holding down the fort." Janice told them making Dr Teeth relieved.

* * *

A/N

Hehe I felt like writing more but hope you guys like.

In this chapter, Janice is missing Jane and June as they're home sick with Sam because they caught his cold but she knows that she has to work


	12. Calming Down

"Mommy's gonna love this, since it is her and Dadfy's anniversary of when they got married." Jane said to June

"Yep plus daddy is planning a surprise for her which should be fun." June told her twin sister as they were in their room in pyjamas.

It was Friday night in their house but Janice and Sam's wedding anniversary was this weekend so both Jane and June were making cards hoping their parents would like it.

"I bet Dadfy will be dressed up, like in our story books." June said making Jane agree seeing their Mom enter checking on Tnem since they were quiet and she had to go to the studio so their dad was watching them.

Sam was ordering pizza making both female eagle kids happy, making Janice chuckle kissing him before leaving the house seeing Jane and June rough housing with Sam which he encouraged.

* * *

When Janice got home, she foubd Jane and June still up in a blanket fort with their dad which was cute guessing Sam had given them ice cream meaning they would be hard to get to sleep.

"Mommy's home!" June said as she and Jane were hugging her legs making Sam chuckle

"This was Tneir idea, I just went along with it!" Sam said as Janice giggled at her husband being cute.

"I guess I'm gonna have to sing a special lullaby to calm our little star beams ." Janice said chuckling seeing Jane and June rambunctious.

"Sorry, for giving them ice cream as it is the weekend sweetie." Sam said as Janice scooped their daughters up going upstairs to their room playing her guitar singing the special lullaby, seeing Jane and June conk out.

"Night, my star beams." she whispered kissing their heads leaving their room and joining Sam in their room.


End file.
